A Mother's Day Serenade
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: This fic follows four of Hogwart's favorite couples, dedicated to all you moms out there! Thanks to Professor Wannabe for the tips!


A Mother's Day Serenade

"Oh, Ron, you shouldn't have!" squealed Hermione, opening a brightly wrapped package on Mother's Day. "I mean…I really don't need another sweater…and besides…I'm not _really_ a mother yet…" she said shyly, rubbing her six month old baby in her abdomen.

"It's from the baby…she couldn't afford to give her mother anything; she doesn't have an allowance yet," said Ron, breaking the news that he'd kept in secret for so long.

"Oh, Ron! I keep forgetting that it's a girl!"

"Yeah.Well, you know, we found out three months ago...I keep replaying the doctor's words in my head..."

"That's so wonderful," said Hermione, her face filling with joy.

"What do you think we'll name it?"

"Oh, God…I don't know…there are so many names out there, and…I really think we should use a family name from your side…"

"There aren't many true Weasley women on my side of the family. Most of them married in, I think."

"Well, there's got to be somebody…"

"I'm sure there is…I'll have to ask mum about it tomorrow…"

"You know, I really appreciate it. I can't believe that in six months, we're really going to be parents!" said Hermione excitedly.

"Mid-October. It seems so far away," sighed Ron, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"I'm sure it'll all go really fast, and we'll get through it," said Hermione, squeezing his. "I know, I've got loads of doubts, starting with delivery…"

Ron chuckled at Hermione's humor. "As long as you promise not to blame the pain on me, I'm in good shape."

"You mean I can squeeze your hand as hard as I want to?"

"Yeah," said Ron, knowing he'd regret this later.

"Ha, that is going to be a very, very, fun day."

"The day you become a mother, my dear…it will be very interesting."

Penelope Weasley sat sleeping in the late morning, her covers draped over her; sunbeams shining on her face.

Percy quietly tiptoed around, getting Penelope's breakfast in bed perfect before presenting it to her.

"Good morning sunshine," he said, presenting the tray in front of her as she turned over, her abnormally large, nine month abdomen up, almost bumping the tray off the bed.

She rubbed her eyes. "Darling, what in heaven's name are you doing?"

"I am presenting you with a mother's day gift."

"I'm not a parent yet, Perce."

"Well, you're due date is tomorrow, so I figured we shouldn't wait an entire year before you get a _real_ mother's day…no…that would be dreadful."

"You really don't need to do this, Percy."

"Yes, I do. I know you're going to be a great mother, and I really can tell that there's going to be a big bond between you."

"Percy…"

"Sh…don't talk…eat…" he said, picking up a spoon and shoving some omelet into her mouth. She sat there, chewing for a while.

"Mmm…wow…you're a really good cook, Percy! When did you learn to do this?" she said, helping herself to the rest of the omelet.

"Well…when I was Mr. Fudge's right hand guy, I had to cook him breakfast at the office sometimes…and I cooked up some great recipes by myself."

"By yourself? Wow, my husband, the unknown, wizard, cooking genius. You know, you could be on the WWN on a cooking show."

"Nah…I like my job better."

"Oh, yes, _do_ tell me how that is going."

"It isn't the piece of cake I thought it would be. You know, managing Professor McGonagall's job while she is away with…"

"You needn't call her 'Professor' anymore, Percy."

"Ok, Minerva is out with Albus in Aruba. There, happy?"

"I just had a really bad mental image of two very old wizards laying on a beach somewhere…" said Penelope, giggling.

"It's a shame they never had kids."

"They're lucky."

"Lucky? I think not! My mum said it was really fun…"

"Oh, yes. It's fun when you have to spend twenty-four hours a day caring for this tiny little thing that 's been growing…" Penelope stopped mid-sentence.

"What's wrong?" asked Percy skeptically.

Penelope's face grew pale. "Percy…my water just broke."

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a bustling place at two in the afternoon, even if it was Mother's Day. Two young children with bright orange hair were running around, fighting over which 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Mandrake Bottle' was better.

"Oh, you two don't want the mandrake stuff, now do you?" Fred asked his son and his niece.

"Yes we do!" they said in unison.

"The beans are better!" said George, bending down to match their height.

"Really?" asked the little girl that went by the name of Helena.

"Really. And you know what else, Arthur?" asked George to the destructive little boy.

"What?" asked Arthur.

"Acid pop gum is much better to use on your cousin," he whispered in his ear.

"Ooo! I want some, I want some!" he squealed with delight.

"What are you boys telling the children?" asked Angelina, coming down the stairs.

"Nothing…" said Fred and George together.

"I haven't fallen for that one in a very long time," said Alicia, coming up behind Angelina.

"Happy Mother's Day, Angelina!" said Fred, handing his son some acid pop gum behind his back.

"What did you just give our son?" she demanded, pushing Fred aside.

"Happy Mum's Day, Mummy!" exclaimed her son, handing her a piece of the gum.

She started to chew it, until she felt acid seep through her tongue in hot and painfulness. "Ahhh! FREDRICK ARNOLD WEASLEY!" she screamed, running around.

"Yes, dear?"

"YOU DA-"

"Tsk, tsk, Angelina. Not in front of the children."

"But you-"

Fred just nodded his head.

"You come right upstairs with me, Fredrick Arnold. We're going to have a long chat about what _not _to do to me on Mother's Day…" said Angelina, grabbing him by the shirt collar and dragging him upstairs.

"Wow, those two sure are a trip," said Alicia, giggling at the sight of Angelina dragging Fred upstairs.

"And we're not?" George demanded.

"Of course not…I'd say that you're the more civilized of the two twins…"

"Civilized, eh?" he said, kissing her for a few minutes.

"Yes, George, civilized," she replied.

"I have something for you…" he said.

"Not acid pop gum, I hope?"

George chuckled meekly at Alicia's sad joke. "No…it's even better…"

Alicia opened the small, delicately wrapped package. Inside was a small, silver chain with a unicorn horn for a pendant.

"Oh, George, it's delightful! I hope you didn't pay _too_ much for it!" exclaimed Alicia.

"No, it's been in the family vault for months…Old Uncle Edgar deposited it in there for safe keeping. I thought it'd be perfect. Just think of it as a present from Helena."

"I will…Helena! I love your gift, sunshine!" she said, picking up her giggling daughter, holding her on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Mummy!"

"No, thank _you_ Lena!"

"Happy Mummy's Day!"


End file.
